


Let the Human In

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: By The Light Of The Moon [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The battle was over, but Nokomis had chosen to remain in her Stag form.





	Let the Human In

The battle was over, but Nokomis had chosen to remain in her Stag form. She stomped around the battlefield, searching for more foes. When Edér tried to approach her, she swiped at him. It was only through quick reflexes and a bit of luck that he avoided being sent flying sideways. With little to no regard to his own safety, Aloth sprinted forward, sheathing his weapon before stopping just short of Nokomis.

“The battle is over, beloved, you can change back now.” He said quietly, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. In response, she roared at him, but Aloth stood his ground.

“The danger is gone. There is no need for you to remain in that form. Come back to us, please.”

Nokomis snorted, before lowering her head. There was a flash of light and then Nokomis was standing there in her humanoid form, leaning heavily on her staff. Aloth ran forward to help steady her.

“Are you alright?” He murmured, meeting her sliver eyes.

“I’m fine. Just shaken.” She assured him, smiling weakly. Aloth returned the smile, before pulling her into a hug.

“I was so worried about you.” He confessed softly.

“I know, and I’m sorry.”


End file.
